pikminfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Treasure Hoard
I'm trying to improve this by making the columns sortable properly (it looks like there's been an attempt to implement it, but strange things happen). So far, I've got: Succulent Series (Click the icons at the right of each title to sort.) but I'm not sure how to link each of the tables for each group up into one big one like it is now. Is it okay to have series as separate tables, or should I keep experimenting? Alternatively, all treasures could be in one table (sorting is cooler then as well), but there'd be no series subtitles. Also, I need to learn how to have the last column non-sortable - there's no need to sort alphabetically by description. - Greenpickle(talk) 20:26, 12 November 2007 (UTC) I find that seperating the series would make more sense than bundling it all together. It's easier to sort- and overlook it that way. Uh, about the column. I'm not sure if we need this. I appreciate your work, but in my opinion, we should sort it the way the game does. So, basically it should be sorted by the NTSC numbers. However, that would make it harder for those with PAL, and if we make it sortable, and then we could sort the in-game name aswell; with that we would be where we started: everything ecxept the real-world name. Well, sorry I'm not being a big help here; I'm just not sure...--Prezintenden(babble) 12:28, 13 November 2007 (UTC) Basically, I think having the columns sortable, at least by PAL/NTSC numbers, would help compare PAL/NTSC treasures, or just sort it as your version does. The default order still remains, it's only when you click one of the icons that the sort order changes. It reverts to the normal order each time the page is reloaded. What made me think about doing this was one of the entries on User:Discordance/to do. - Greenpickle(talk) 19:18, 13 November 2007 (UTC) Aha! Last column is now not sortable! - Greenpickle(talk) 19:25, 13 November 2007 (UTC) So what's the verdict? Change or no? Huh? What do you mean? I thought you changed it? It's sortable... Uh, now that I checked it again... It doesn't really sort it in a understandable way. I can't find a pattern. Does one even exist? I guess with your comment you ment that you weren't finished with this? If you want to sort it, then you have my full support.--Prezintenden(babble) I haven't changed the one on the page at all, only put this one here as an example. I will change it then. Okay, I've done that, but I think it would be nice to have all treasures together in another table with 'Series' as another column, and all sortable together. Should I put that on the same page, or make a new page for it? Or is it a silly idea? I'm having a hard time understanding you. I get that you want make a table where the sortable series are. You then pick a series and the items from that series show up. Those again are sortable aswell. I think I'm misconceiveing you; but if thats what you plan: sounds superb and very complicated. Ah, wait, I read it again. Yeah, sounds good; but is it possible to make it sort primarely by series and then, uh, sub-sort it by any other column?--Prezintenden(babble) :Yes, the default order would be whatever I put in the edit box. If you're still unsure, I mean having this: (obviously this is wrong) as a separate table, only with every treasure in. It would be sorted by default as the treasures are on the page now. What I'm asking is whether it would be too much to have that on the same page, that it should be put it somewhere else. I know! I could have a hide box for it, so you could choose which to show, the treasures arranged in groups or all in one table! Agree? Wait, is there a 'hide' thing in the corner of this for you? This is the title of your collapsible content ... The content you want to hide goes here ... - Sounds fine. Will the table be like the one you display here?--Prezintenden(babble) Yeah. I think I'll just add it underneath the others; it'd probably look silly in a collapsible box and they don't seem to work anyway. ---- The link to "Non capitalization is an in-game error" won't go away, nomatter what I do. Is it just my browser, or is there an extra link object I oversaw?-- :There are 2 tables now. Test ... TESTED! DOES IT WORK? ... Fly Guy 2 03:57, 17 April 2008 (UTC) Yeah, we know they work now as I fixed the CSS a while back. Er, want to tone down on the repetition? 11:29, 17 April 2008 (UTC) Japanese treasures Should we note the japenese only treasures? I know a few such as the 'national high top battery' , the 'Akebono Pink Salmon tin', and the ' National NEO high top battery'. Theres also some sort of cap with a clover on it and a green thing which resebles a can opener (hope the link works). http://www.ene3.com/archives/GC/Pikmin2_wallpaper_03.jpg User:Joshazilla23 :Aren't they just objects put in promotional material as opposed to actual treasurse in the game? To make changes, we'll need at least number and name, and you're just basing it off this image as far as I can tell. Carrying weight Should we add the weight of the treasures to the charts, and what is the difference in the NTSC and PAL versions and what do they mean? :The weight of each treasure is in their own article, it's not required. And don't forget to sign. For the other question, see . japanese pikmin 2 treasures I saw a japanese pikmin 2 video walkthrough once and saw treasures that were in neither the american and european versions, along with some different branding. we should include hese treasures as well :Yeah, I remember the general consensus being that we should include stuff from the Japanese version; the only problem is, this being the English wiki, you don't get many editors with access to it, and it's hard to come across the information otherwise.